Tron Bonne Vs Remilia Scarlet
Tron Bonne of Mega Man (BonBooker) takes on Remilia Scarlet of Touhou (Fllfluorine) in round two of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro The stage is set inside a massive mansion belonging to the Scarlet family. It is heavily adorned, and chock-full of riches that most of its inhabitants take for granted. Perfect hunting grounds for a thief. Tron Bonne, not one for stealth, destroys the wooden door and storms in while piloting her mech, the Gustaff, and aims her guns at the servants in the main hall. Tron: Give me all your valuables, now! ???: Ooh! What’s that? I wanna play with it! Tron looks up, giving the servants time to run for cover, as Remila Scarlet flies out of her room above Tron. Tron: You’re in no position to be asking ME for stuff, missy! Remilia: I wasn’t asking! And you’re not taking any of my stuff! Flandre Scarlet flies out and floats in the air behind Remilia, clearly having just woken up. Flandre: Sister, what’s going... It’s at that moment when Flandre is smacked in the face by a massive boulder thrown by Tron. She flies out through the ceiling and disappears as a blink in the sky. (Eye of the Needles, 0:00-0:03) Flandre’s eyes glow a fierce red while the Gustaff brushes its hands off. 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Eye of the Needles, 0:24-1:24) Tron opens fire with one of the guns on the Gustaff’s arm, but Remelia playfully dodges each and every bullet by darting around the room. In a strategic maneuver, she flies by a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and Tron’s shots destroy the chain hanging it up. While it falls, Tron quickly activates some rockets on the front of the mech, blowing it backwards a tiny bit and avoiding the falling chandelier. However, Remelia appears behind Tron at this point, and begins a flurry of slashes with her fists and legs that leave bright red trails in the air. After enough trails are formed, Remilia waves her hands and they form into a complex symbol in the air, which fires a massive laser beam. The beam sends Tron flying backwards, where she crashes through a few walls, and Remelia laughs at her misfortune. 50 Tron starts picking herself up while two servebots jump off a bookshelf onto Remilia, hitting her with tiny hammers. Although they manage a small combo, the damage dealt is minimal and it isn’t long before Remilia smacks them aside. However, they buy enough time; when Scarlet turns around, she barely has time to see Tron rocketing towards her in her mech before the inventor smites her with a heavy punch. Remelia flies into the wall while Tron picks up a bookcase. Tron: Take this! 40 Tron throws the bookcase at the vampire in the air, and then the midsection of the Gustaff pops open to reveal two flamethrowers. Each spits a stream of fire at the bookcase, blowing it up and damaging Remelia further. Tron then springs up into the air with her mech and spins the top half around, repeatedly punching her opponent before grabbing her out of the air and piledriving her into the ground. 34 Though Remilia’s upper body is initially stuck in the ground, she effortlessly breaks free and somersaults over Tron, repeatedly slashing her with her wings. With a few snaps of her fingers, bright white balls of light explode in front of Tron, pushing her back until Remilia charges at her with her own take on the Psycho Crusher, spinning around and drilling Tron into the air. Now underneath, Remilia fires thousands of tiny laser beams upwards at Tron, who activates a plate shield to defend herself. The impact of the lasers still push her mech into the air until she activates a pair of rockets on the back, slowing her ascent and matching Remilia’s force. 22 Remilia suddenly stops firing and Tron crashes into the ground, looking rather peeved when she gets up. Though she slams her fists and tries to punch Remilia repeatedly, the vampire dodges every attack and drill-kicks into Tron’s head. Eventually, she lifts her out of the mech and roundhouse kicks her into the floor, where she narrowly misses a punch to Tron’s face. Tron takes out a small pistol and fires a rubber ball at a large bell on the wall. It rings, and hundreds of servebots stampede into the room, bulldozing over Remilia. For a while, Remilia is buried under the mob, until a massive burst of energy escapes from her body and all the Servebots go up in flames, which quickly spread and envelop Tron and the Gustaff as well. Remilia flaps her wings and hovers above the ground, now clearly angered. 9'' Suddenly, Tron shoots out of the flames, and the Gustaff grabs Remelia in a tight grip. While she struggles to break free to no avail, Tron stands up in the cockpit. '''Tron': You want this so bad? You can have it! 6'' The Gustaff throws Remelia into the air and ejects Tron after her, where she and a Servebot that tagged along smack her with hammers and send her flying back down. As she lands in the mech head-first, Tron, now supported by the Servebot and its parachute, presses a button on a remote control and fires up the Gustaff’s engines. The robot, with Remelia inside it, rockets forth and smashes into a wall, obliterating both the wall and itself, knocking Remelia out in the process. 'K.O!!! Tron looks at the wreckage she and Remilia caused around the mansion, rolls her eyes, and takes out a calculator. '''Tron: Thanks for making things complicated. Now I’ll have to strip this whole place down in order to break even. Tron's complaining is interrupted by Flandre, who falls from the sky and crashes into the floor unconscious. Outro The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... Tron Bonne! Votes for the winner: Tron 8, Remilia 6 Votes for the method: KO 7, Death 1 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Tron's path here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:MP999 Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees